Absorbent bed pads or “under pads” are widely used in the medical and health care fields. These pads are generally placed under patients confined to a bed or chair, or during certain types of medical procedures, to absorb bodily fluids while also protecting the bed or chair. Such pads play an important role in patient care in that they rapidly absorb fluids that could cause complications if the patient were to remain in contact with the fluids over a prolonged time. The pads also protect bed linens and thus reduce bed changes and washings. Many of the fluids absorbed by the bed pads, however, result in generation of significant malodorous compounds, particularly during degradation of the substances.
Although it is well known to incorporate various odor control additives into personal hygiene absorbent articles, development of effective odor control for bed pads has lagged. One reason for this may be the cost and processes for applying conventional odor control substances in an amount needed for effective odor control in relatively large bed pads. For instance, activated carbon is widely used to reduce a broad spectrum of odors but, in spite of its excellent properties as an adsorbent, the use of activated carbon in disposable absorbent articles has been limited by its black color. Many consumers associate the traditionally black color of activated carbon with a dirty or grimy material. This condition would only be emphasized in large bed pads wherein the activated carbon would be spread over a large surface area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,535 describes one attempt to provide odor control for bedding articles wherein pockets containing deodorizer elements are configured with the articles. This configuration would not be particularly useful for bed pads.
As such, a need currently exists for bed pads having improved odor control capabilities.